


Futile Ultimatum

by WorldsofFantasticFantasy



Category: Thor - Fandom
Genre: Dark Thoughts, Death, New Beginnings, Second Chance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-09
Updated: 2013-09-09
Packaged: 2017-12-26 03:31:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/961082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WorldsofFantasticFantasy/pseuds/WorldsofFantasticFantasy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki thinks about his future in a cell and wonders; could I change the outcome?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Futile Ultimatum

He sat in the darkness like a lingering shadow in the night. The moonlight that crept through the bars of his hiding place highlighted his eyes. Loki thought he was successful in his hiding; that not even the great Heimdall could look upon him. But how truly mistaken he was. He knew now that he had been found, that the Chitauri had found him and he would have done to him what Thanos had promised on delivery of failure. Trembling in the darkness, Loki thought of the possible ending he may experience. Torture? That did not phase him to an extent; his whole life was torture. But then again, this was Thanos, and his... Techniques may be different. A pang of something filled the god of mischiefs soul. Did he suddenly feel regret for everything he had done? Of course her did, he thought; he was about to die. They would be there within the hour. Swallowing pitifully, the dark haired prince looked around at the Walls of the cave and thought of everything he done. At the time, the destruction of Jotunheim was intentional to him, and his fight with Thor too: but falling from the bridge, becoming a slave of Thanos... That was not. If only he did not let go of his father's staff. Father? No, no, he was not his father. If he was, he would not have banished Loki from Asgard to face the wrath of Thanos as punishment for his crimes. He remembered that moment clearly; the look of complete and utter heart break in his mo- in Frigga's eyes. The guilt returned in his chest, and he chastised himself as a tear trickled down his cheek. He thought in that moment, of the possibility to take it all back, to accept that he was half jotun. In doing so, life would be easier, and he would not have suffered as much as he did in his anger and wrath.

The god of mischief had grown in power since his consumption of the Tesseract, and he knew he was stronger that. He had ever been before, and could possibly defeat Thanos if he really wanted to... Why then did he feel weak? As if... He welcomed death. Perhaps he would not welcome it so if things had turned out differently.., As quick as a train flying past in a station, an idea came to mind and a grin, a weary one, but still a grin, crept upon his face. He WAS powerful. He had the ability to manipulate, to travel between worlds. He did such a thing when communicating with Thanos whilst on Midgard. In that moment, Loki knew what he would do in his last moments. He knew that he would still die, but if it could be prevented, why should he not try? Closing his eyes, concentrating, the god of mischief began to mutter world of his craft.

~.~.~.

It was almost a year to go before the eldest son of the all father would take his place and become ruler of Asgard. Such a revelation was given during a magnificent feast between the royal family and lady sir and the warriors three. The company sat around a golden table covered in glorious foods, merrymaking at what will take place a year from now. All rejoiced that is, apart from Loki, whom sat, questioning. It was not that he wanted the throne, but that Thor was far from ready to lead a nation, and would be highly unlikely to achieve maturity by the time the coronation took place. But he did not show his distaste. Instead he hid his emotions and drank from his goblet, listing intently to the stories being told by the warriors of past fights won. Odin smiled, listening intently, but Frigga knew her youngest son, and she knew that such a revelation would leave a bitter taste in her youngest mouth. She looked on at Loki with sympathy; she too knew of the lack of responsibilities Thor took, but he was the first born after all. "Loki my dear, how has your day been? I hope rather productive?" Frigga spoke in an attempt to distract his mind. The dark haired prince looked at his mother with a loving smile and regarded her. He did indeed love this woman, his mother. She was such a blessing to him... Unlike Thor. She valued him, sought his opinion and even found his Mischief most amusing.

"Very productive I should say. I can now cause the illusion of snakes if I so wish. I changed many a goblets into serpents... Though I doubt I will ever use such a talent. I won't defeat many foes by turning their weapons in to legless amphibians" replied the young prince and the queen grinned. Odin too, now listens on unbeknownst to the pair and he spoke aloud, for all to hear.  
"Your talents are excelling my son; whether they are useful or not, that is something to rejoice in is it not?" Loki smiled in that moment, though he kept a straight face his mind was bouncing at the recognition from his father. Finally, he thought.

"I thank you father" came his reply and he nodded his head towards the White haired man.

"Indeed Loki, I have never looked upon one who has mastered such arts in a small space of time!"

Thor exclaimed and Loki began to feel a swell of pride inside him at the sudden compliments; that was until of course his eyes caught hold of the friends of his brother... Their grimace was obvious and he knew of their distaste towards him. But he cared not. If not a moment later, a guard of the king entered the dining hall and bowed before walking to the table with great haste.

"What is it?" Odin inquired, standing to his feet. The others silent and looked at the flushed guard.  
"I have word from Heimdall; there is a disturbance in our realm, as if something is trying to break the barrier and enter" he spoke, his back straight and face serious.

"Impossible, no one can breach our realm" Thor snapped in response.

"That is what Heimdall thought my lord, but it is true... Something comes" said the guard. The company looked among themselves in panic, and as they did a loud rumble filled the room. In the centre of the great hall a sudden grey mist spun at great speed causing a draft. The company looked toward it in horror and the guard, Lady Sif and the warriors three and Thor withdrew their weapons, expecting an enemy of some sort. For a few seconds the mist remained until slowly it blew towards the others. The company shielded their eyes from it by raising their arms to their faces, and as they did so, they caught a glimpse of the intruder. Frigga gasped aloud, the first one to register the being before her. Odin quickly followed his wife's line of sight and came to rest upon the thing that caused her to gasp.

Loki stood, his clothes hanging on his thin body, his hair cascading down his face in waves and his eyes sunken and lifeless. The Loki that stood beside Frigga looked on with utter disbelief. "Impossible" lady Sif spoke, regarding the long haired god of mischief in the room.

"quite the opposite really" Loki croaked, his eyes roaming over ever shocked face until they rested upon his younger self; his well-trimmed hair, a pale healthy glow to his skin, and an unburdened heart. How Loki wished he was still this person.

"When do you come from?" Odin spoke a moment later regarding his clearly 'older' son with suspicion.  
"Sometime from now" the elder Loki responded with a tinge of bitterness, still feeling anger toward this wise ruler of the realm.

"What has happened to you to make you look so? Who did this to you?" Frigga inquires, ever the concerned mother.

"It's nothing I did not deserve" came his short reply and he still eyed his younger self. The younger Loki swallowed hard as he gazed upon the figure before him. It was a strange sensation; to see oneself without a mirror or reflection. It was also worrying to see himself in such a state and the made him all the more nervous. Loki's reply had caused murmuring amongst the warrior and concerned looks between his mother and brother, but he refused to accept any sympathy. "I have come here only for one purpose..." he began "... And that is to give warning"

"A warning? To whom?" Odin questioned and was surprised to see Loki's lifeless eyes on his. He may be living, but there was no life, no love, no joy in his gaze.

"To myself" the dark haired prince stated simply.

"Why would you need to do that? Brother, are you in danger?" Thor quipped in and the god of mischief, both young and older could not supress the roll of their eyes at the patronising tone held in the god of thunders voice.

"I do not have much time. I must speak with you" Loki spoke to himself, staring intently with great urgency.

"As you wish" the younger replied but the all father took a step forward and placed hand toward both of them to stop them moving anywhere.

"You will speak here" he ordered and the elder mischief maker scowled.

"I have no time for your games, all fathers. I must speak with him" snapped Loki. A moment later fear filled Loki's face and he looked all around him, trembling. Of course, no one could see what he could see. The others did however register that the young prince was uncharacteristically terrified.

"What is it?" Frigga asked with great worry. Loki ignored her, realising that he must speak with himself now in front of the others for he had no time to spare. They were there... With him in the cave. He had mere seconds and he must tell him, he must change his fate, he pondered. Swallowing his pride he spoke confidently towards his younger self.

"There is something that has been kept from you all your life that you need to know. I need to tell you or else you will discover in unwelcoming circumstances and it will rip you apart. You are not of royal asgardian blood..." Odin and Frigga gasped at the knowledge that this older Loki knew the secret and looked fearfully at the younger, confused prince by their side.

"What do you mean I am not of asgardian blood?" the young Loki asked himself.

"We are the bastard son of Laufey. The all father took us in when we were a new born. He and mother have raised us as their own. I refused to believe this; I was hurt beyond compare that they hid such knowledge from me, but you must understand as I do now that it was only to keep you from further hurt that you were not told. I am telling you now so that you will not make the same mistake as I did and will change the course of our future..."

"What did you do?" the younger Loki whispered, tears in his eyes at what he was being told.

"I cannot tell you... But I beg of you, do not act with anger on this information. They- they are still you parents. And... Thor is still your brother. If you change your outlook of this, it will change your fate."  
"And what fate do I face?" Loki asked himself and the others listened on with great sorrow, finding the unfamiliar expression on the younger Loki's face, heart-breaking. The elder shook his head, indicating that he could not reply and once more he looked horrified at the area surrounding him.

"They are not your enemy" he whispered quickly, indicating to the people standing in the room. Before the long haired god of mischief could utter another word, the dark prince gasped in pain and his head was thrown back as if he were being held up against a wall by his neck. Thor hissed at the sight of his brother being Hurt and held his hammer in his hand, but the enemy was not visible. Loki gasped and tried to pry the invisible hand from his neck and managed to turn his neck to face all who were looking upon him in fear. A tear trickled down his sunken face and he uttered two simple words, "I'm sorry" before his neck was instantly turned unnaturally too far in one swift movement and a loud, gut wrenching crunch echoed as his neck snapped and his body hung limp. Frigga screamed at the sight and the others stood with mouths gaped open in terror at seeing Loki die before their eyes. Not a second later, the lifeless body faded into the grey cloud that once again made an appearance and enveloped it until the elder Loki's body was no more.

Loki felt dizzy at everything that had just taken place; the newly found information about his true heritage and witnessing his own death. His normally active mind gel suddenly empty and the room around him spun at an unnatural speed. Loki reached out his arms to steady himself, but it seemed useless. He was lightheaded and his knees gave way. Odin noticed this and reached out for his youngest son before his body could hit the floor. Loki's head hung loosely as Odin held his body. Frigga placed her hand over her mouth, still in shock, and felt her face damped at seeing her son collapse. Thor rushed to his mother's side and comforted her; his own eyes brimming with tears. Lady Sif and the warriors three stood silent at the revelation that Loki was a frost giant but dared not mention it at this moment left the all father tear into them or punish them for their disrespect; after all Odin had accepted Loki as his own son. "Volstagg, fetch a healer, quickly" Odin ordered.

"yes my lord" he replied and nodded his head for his men and lady Sif to follow him, gathering that at this moment, the royal family man need time with one another and so they rushed from the room at a quick pace, leaving them.

"he is in shock" Odin stated, looking over Loki's face as he lowered himself onto the floor and placed his young son on his lap, holding him to him; something he had not done since he was a boy.

"How did he... How could he do that? Visit us? Where were we? Why were we not protecting our son? What did he do?" Frigga spoke frantically all at once, staring down at her poor Loki.

"... How could you not feel him..." came Thor's response, quieter than usual. Both Odin and Frigga ignored their eldest for the time being as when Thor spoke, the god of mischiefs eyes moved behind his eyelids as he slowly regained consciousness.

"This is not the time to speak of this Thor" Odin warned and Thor nodded in understanding. Loki gasped as his eyes opened and the light from the room attacked his eyes. "My son?"

"I feel weak" Loki stated, glancing at his father with confusion.

"I have sent for healers, do not be alarmed"

"I do not understand. Why- why did I... What was..." Loki tried to speak but the shock was still too fresh in his mind and he felt a familiar blackness consume his sight and mind. Just before Loki fell into unconsciousness once more, his words echoed in his mind "we are the bastard son of Laufey..."

~.~.~.

As Loki awoke in his own room, he sat into a sitting position a thought. Thought of himself; they way he ha looked, the things he had said. How he could not be angry about such a revelation, he thought. How could he not act upon it. Surely a little anger toward the All-Father and the population of Jotunheim was not too much of a great crime to commit that would cost him his life? So then, what had he done to deserve it, for he said that is was nothing that he did not deserve. Has he done something dreadful to his parents? To Thor? Had he done something to Laufey? The thought of that beast being his natural father made his already cold skin, shiver greatly. What a terribly sickening thought. It all made sense now however; the reason why Odin had always favoured Thor over him and that made his blood boil. Taking in a deep breath, Loki fisted his hands together, feeling them tremble in fury. Snapping his eyes open, he looked into the darkness of the room, and slowly a mischievous grin creeped on his face and his eyes sparkled with something so bone chillingly wrong. Although his grin seemed playful, his eyes were far from it, and they bore such fury, such hatred that all the words his future self-had spoken had disappeared in a heartbeat. After all, can a god of mischief every stray from a path of destruction, especially one that holds the blood of an ice cold killer


End file.
